


Worlds Apart || hyungwonho

by xuxirollin



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopian Future, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Vixx - Freeform, bts - Freeform, infinite, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxirollin/pseuds/xuxirollin
Summary: From the luxury of living as the Dominion’s darling prince to the unkempt and dangerous slums of the borders- where tales of criminals, robberies and unspoken deaths unfold.Two worlds kept apart by social status, authority, and wealth.A fine and silver line keeps the inferior away from the noble.-“I swear my allegiance in the name of God, that I will render my full faith and obedience to the one and only Dominion, to serve the law and fulfill my duties as the Dominion’s people!”





	1. Wonho

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> definitely the only major book I'll be writing so...

My name repeated across the holoscreens in the city, something I was beginning to slowly get tired of.

 

‘WONHO – WANTED FOR VANDALISM, DESTRUCTION OF PEACE, AND ROBBERY’

 

I let out a humorless chuckle and hopped off the rusted iron railing, effortlessly landing on the ground below. Every single day a new face and new felonies appeared beside my name, ranging from simple theft to apparently treason against the Dominion.

 

As if I gave a _shit_.

 

They knew nothing about me, fingerprints would run through their databases but nothing would come up in the end. I was dead to the Dominion’s eyes and I want to keep it that way with the just a handful of outside relationships and contacts to keep me kicking. I adjusted my hat to cover my face, casting a shadow over my features as I eased my way through the crowd and dirtied streets making my way towards Kihyun, the one and only person I trusted my life with. Although rather scrawny he was still capable of doing damage, but then argued the fact that he was a pacifist.

 

“What happens when you get into a tussle then?”

 

He shrugged, “I won’t, because I’ll be watching from the back.” Kihyun responded wholeheartedly and grinned

 

He was always the one who made sure I came back alive and not bleeding out on the floor on many of my adventures- by adventures I meant thwarting the Dominion’s plan. Which also meant that I risked getting caught by the highly trained sentinels and possibly being sent over to the council, then have an execution opened to the public so they could see what happens to those who defy the Dominion numerous times beyond count.

 

 

Their inner workings and secrets were enough of a reason not to help such a movement, to aid the Dominion in taking over the three other territories by using their own children for the front lines, dangerous factories, labs and energy plants

 

I was a product and victim and of this at 12 years old, the age when kids are forcibly removed from their households and have to take the Trials. Each district had a specific quota for how many kids are received and how many are expected to pass. Those who pass earn a job that depended on their score, those who did not are sent to a probationary camp.

 

 _Assuming_ that they are sent to a probationary camp, that is.

 

Those who have a score within the top 500 range of 3,000 are given a chance to have an occupation among the higher ranks in the Dominion, given a shot at one of the top 10 universities to discover what they are really capable of.

 

Something I did not reach according to the Dominion’s scoring system- with that I was branded as one- literally. The raised and faded ink scar on the side of my ring finger, a seven-pointed star that was twisted infinitely. I was supposed to be used as a lab rat after I dropped out the Trials.

 

 

I’ve been wandering around District Augustine for quite a while now, the close brushes I’ve had with the Dominion sentinels have been happening more frequently as searches for the traitorous Wonho and the reclusive rebellions increased. The Dominion was definitely planning something big had it not been for the obvious sentinels stationed at the borders of every district, security among the wealthier districts have been more uptight as attacks from the rebellion sprung up more and more.

 

Kihyun suggested that we leave for District Macra, which was too out of the way but he quickly reasoned with the fact that not much goes on in the poorer and populated district as much as the less populated ones. There was too many to account for so the Dominion left the border slums to their business.

 

Kihyun tugged at my sleeve and gestured to an abandoned high rise at the edge of the district, “Should we make camp there for now?”

 

I gave it a long thought. No one would dare come to a high rise that was on the brink of collapse, especially in areas like that? It is the home of mysterious murders and theft that no one wanted to hear of in the first place. The bloody business around these districts might as well be shady fables to scare children from wandering around at night.

 

“Head over there now and I’ll come after, I might have to watch for some tussles and get some dinner for tonight.” I fished in my pockets to count the leftover money I held.

 

He slightly frowned and patted my shoulder, “Try not to get dragged in ‘k?”

 

Even when he knew I wouldn’t join a tussle he’d always tell me that, it was a quick way for my name and face to spread among the betters so tussling was definitely out of the question.

 

“Ya’ don’t have to worry hamster, I’ll be winning us an authentic steaming bowl of ramen someday- watch me!” I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

 

Having to live in pitiful conditions would be unbearable, but to me it was my daily life and I enjoyed it in many ways. I could only imagine having to live as an official in the Dominion would require strict rules and imposed ways of how to address people of specific higher and lower ranks, I was obviously too undisciplined and rude for such etiquette. Memorizing honorifics wasn’t my style, for what reason do you have to change one’s name just because of how great or terrible they handle their title?

 

I stopped by a stall that sold various fruits, then quickly scrunching up my nose at the overpriced bags of almost-molded produce. Even molded bread had better quality than those- _terrible_.

 

The holoscreens flashed brightly once again, my name was in bright bold characters and listed down was again a different set of crimes that I had done. The face this time was a young boy with ginger hair, a scar on his forehead with a taunting glint in his eyes.

 

‘WONHO – CHARGED WITH ARSON, FRAUD, AND ASSAULT AND BATTERY’

 

I bought what I could and swiped a handful of plastic utensils from a nearby stall and left a few slips for the next day, a bottle of water and cooked flavored rice. For all I know Kihyun is probably worried and could be trying to find me in the dark alleys by now, so I quickly made my way towards the abandoned high rise.

 

I limbered through the fallen blocks of concrete and whistled, faintly I heard an answer back indicating that Kihyun was indeed up there. It was something that we tried on our spare time, imitating a sparrow’s call and changing it’s high and low tones so only we could distinguish if it’s real or not. Having to yowl each others names wasn’t something very smart to do especially when I am a fugitive that the Dominion is busting ass on.

 

I hopped a brick division and found Kihyun sitting on the edge of the high rise, looking over the dimly lit streets below as he swung his legs like a child.

 

He turned towards me and I held up the bag of food that I managed to get for dinner, “Flavored rice and water- your favorite.”

 

Kihyun smiled like always as he sat cross legged across me, “Right. I _never_ get tired of rice with processed bits of meat and water.”

 

I grinned and opened the plastic container, pouring half of the contents on the cover for me to eat and gave the rest of it to him. He clasped his hands together and mumbled a quick prayer then dug in, slowly savoring the taste.

 

“Why do you do that?” My brows furrowed as he took a second after a few chews in.

 

He looked past me and swallowed, “You never know when it could be your last meal, best to enjoy it while your kickin’ ya’ know?”

 

I nodded slowly and stared at my hands, the same hands that vandalized the Dominion’s bases and destroyed data and various other belongings that could be crucial to them.

 

_Last meal? Maybe by then I could be slurping on carefully boiled egg noodles and enjoying the delicate taste of crab meat and fresh vegetables._

 

 


	2. Prince

I straightened my collar and blazer then headed down the hall to meet the ungodly Mrs. Kang. The distasteful woman never failed to catch my trail of bread crumbs- if I even managed to leave any in the first place. I knocked and opened the door, holding my chin up high and proud as I took my seat in front of her desk.

 

There Mrs. Kang gave me a detestable glare, but I proudly held my ground with an equally intense stare back, “Again Mr. Chae you have been caught playing with equipment in the sentinels’ shooting range, I expect finer from an ace such as you so why do you insist on always sitting in my office?”

 

She knew I was the top student in the university, passing the Trials with a perfect score and being the youngest to move up as a director of my generation at the age of 21. Not only that, I was also next in line as the Dominion’s next sovereign as the son of the current head of the New Order. I was highly respected even among the senior officers and lieutenants- no doubt the old-fashioned lady would hate me to bits knowing I was a superior figure in the university as well- maybe even higher than her.

 

“I don’t classify shooting targets as _playing_ around Mrs. Kang. I sincerely thought practicing my skills was something that should be enforced for someone as young as I- as you’ve lectured many times over- am I right?” I gave her an amused look as she held her composure.

 

The doors suddenly opened to reveal the daunting Staff Sergeant Kim Sunggyu who took me under his wing, “I apologize for such a slip-up Mrs. Kang.”

 

Her glare visibly softened at the sight of him, “Staff Sergeant Kim, I apologize for calling you in on such short notice. It seems Mr. Chae hasn’t been taking his job very seriously and I want to resolve this problem without having to constantly have him sitting here and hinder our jobs.”

 

_What a suck up._

 

“I’m aware Director Chae has been sent here for the fifth time this year, if you may, refrain from ejecting him. I assure you he just needs… basic discipline as he is still quite young for such a position.” He grinned at her in a spurious manner and I rolled my eyes as Mrs. Kang agreed along with exaggeration.

 

“If you’ll excuse us, I’ll take Mr. Chae home to save your troubles.” His eyes turned into tiny slits as he smiled.

 

He glanced at me and I gave him a quick look of betrayal.

 

Once he took me out of the stuffy office I released a pent up irritated sigh, Sunggyu lightly smacked me on the back of my head as I walked beside him.

 

“What was that for?!”

 

He gave me a stern glare, “Haven’t I told you many times to stop doing stupid things like that? When are you going to learn, when you fall off the side of a building while scaling it? Geez Hyungwon don’t forget that my name is associated with yours too.”

 

I know he didn’t mean it, he never does. Sunggyu was always blunt and to the point when it came to his harsh criticisms, over time I grew used to his cutting words and shrugged it off. After all, I wasn’t really doing anything wrong, it was just the old lady picking on me for no reason.

 

“Sunggyu you know that she hates me, why am I getting in trouble for doing nothing wrong? It’s not my fault I’m smarter than she was-”

 

His hand flew behind my head once again, I flinched.

 

“We’re on official grounds, it’s Staff Sergeant Kim to you not Sunggyu. Besides you need to start catching up on your daily reports anyways so you need to start finishing them in two days time.”

 

Sunggyu always had the knack to put my nose in something tedious to do, most likely to avoid me asking to accompany him on border patrols I distinctly remembered the one day he decided to take me with him, a skirmish broke out as members of the rebellion tried overtaking the sentinel’s base of operations on the edge of the district. I wounded up with a stab wound on my thigh and a few fractured ribs that day, ever since then he refused to take me anymore and didn’t even recognize the fact that I took out a whole unit without killing or being killed.

 

I buckled my seat belt and stared at the earthy and green scenery before me, I could tell he wasn’t upset with me anymore. His soft side for me was never so impervious and I reveled in that side of him, something I couldn’t find in my strict father who I barely talked to or even saw.

 

“So… can I come on your next patrol-”

 

“Absolutely not!” He cut me off before I could say anything else, I frowned, “Sergeant Nam from the other squadron will be accompanying me for a good while now, the commander wants me to stay on guard around the Saint Districts, specifically Augustine.”

 

As I’ve recently heard attacks from the rebellion have increased around there and so have the amount of sentinels stationed, but the Saint Districts? It was too close to the borders, too close to Bertharius, Lawrence, and Macra. The borders were rarely kept accounted for since it was either severely impoverished or had no population record whatsoever. The Dominion sentinels already has a handful to deal with at the front lines so for what purpose would the commander suddenly send Sunggyu there?

 

I sighed as we arrived at my home, a Victorian styled manor that housed my father, myself and Sunggyu as well. I never really had a thing for such overly styled and flamboyant belongings, my father made a majority of the decisions of course and being that I was still young he’d ignore what I had to say most of the time.

“Don’t prepare for me. I won’t be coming home until late tonight and I’ll be leaving at two hundred hours later to wait for the commander.” He smiled and poked my forehead with his pointer and index before I could leave.

 

A gesture he never failed to forget whenever he was going somewhere.

 

“I’ll tell father about it if he comes by.”

 

I gave a half-hearted wave back and turned towards the large double doors, pressing my thumb on the latch the electronic lock clicked open and I silently made my way in and was welcomed by the silence. Sometimes I expected to come home seeing a dog running around the manor- but no- my father didn’t allow such ‘petty’ requests even from Sunggyu. I unstrapped my uniform blazer and unbuttoned my suffocating shirt, the silver shoulder guards and unnecessary blazer made warm afternoons worse, thankfully the autumn weather was catching up this year.

 

As soon as I got to the first step of the staircase the double doors opened all the way, I turned to see my father file in with a few of his bodyguards in a protective formation around him. It was like he was going to be assassinated any moment- even in his own house.

 

I slightly bowed in greeting, “Good afternoon father, Sunggyu informed me that he’ll be arriving and leaving early for District Augustine tonight.” He glanced at me unconcerned and went back to talking to his guards.

 

_Disrespectful old mutt, I was talking to you you know._

 

I bowed again and quickly left for my room, now finding it entertaining to finish my daily reports rather than hanging around my loathing father.


	3. Ulterior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> I actually have a lot to edit, I have to import most of my stuff from AFF and Wattpad
> 
> I've only started using ao3 because I found my login lol

Kihyun advised me to not go forward with my plans for tonight despite his obvious ailment.

 

“Wonho it’s too risky! There’s more sentinels and the higher division sergeants are stationed there too, you might get caught and turned in to the Dominion!” He shook my shoulders, hissing angrily with obvious worry.

 

I grabbed his arms and looked him in the eyes, “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll come back with my heart still beating, ya’ got it?”

 

He was about to shake his head no, but dropped his shoulders and sighed ruffling his wind-blown hair in the process. He subtly glanced at my fingers, but I noticed anyways.

 

“I’ll just go in and take a few things here and there then I’ll be out real quick, got me?” I grinned and patted his shoulder.

 

He held out his pinky and pointer finger, “Promise me?”

 

I smiled unconsciously and hooked mine with his, “Promise, I’ll come back no matter what.”

 

 

His leg was gradually getting worse and I was definitely no doctor, taking him to the hospital with the risk of being fingerprinted and profiled is a hazard I wasn’t willing to take any time soon. I’d rather kill myself than endanger Kihyun’s life, ever since I met him in Vega District as a stubby and soft-spoken kid 12 years ago he had been with me through thick and thin- from coming home bloodied from a tussle to ransacking the streets together to survive.

 

Kihyun explained that his condition began when he was 15, at the time a rampant epidemic swept through the overpopulated divisions. Many suspected it was released by the Dominion to maintain the rising populations, through that Kihyun was among the victims. Fortunately it didn’t claim his life- as it had already taken so much- I was seething but there was no other way to handle the situation than to just tolerate it. Since then the outbreak mellowed out and was followed by other mutated versions of it that the Dominion handled, victims were marked and sent away to their barbaric labs and never to be seen again.

 

He had gone through so much even just looking after me that the least I could do was to help him get better in any way I can.

 

 

I drew my hood up and pulled my hat down, not bothering to clean my dirtied face so as to hide it while I make my way to the hospital. It sat at the edge of the district and was close to Bertharius, an overpopulated district, it made me wonder why the sentinels were sent at Augustine’s hospital out of all places. Maybe they also hid something in there, a drug, a research of some sort or worse- a biological weapon.

 

After all, what better to do than spend the lives of useless bums taking up housing and resources with very little income. It was something the Dominion wouldn’t be afraid to do anyways.

 

A squadron gathered in an orderly manner at the entrance, a luminescent white stripe was wrapped across their right arms. The one man at the front held something in his ear, his narrowed and cold calculating eyes surveying what his men and every little rumple in their uniforms. He felt for the rifle on his back and patted all the equipment on his belt, then proceeded to nodding and muttering something.

 

I frowned.

 

How I could go about passing this guy without getting a nice stare down from him is yet to be thought of, but I have ways I suppose. I pulled up the collar of my shirt and coughed exaggeratedly as I stumbled my way towards the hospital, the torn up gloves and my dirtied hands helped my disguise as I held my hands over my mouth as well.

 

I leaned onto one of the guards on post at the entrance and feigned tripping on them, his hands nervously clenched around his rifle trigger as I grasped his uniform.

 

“Watch it punk!” He shoved me away and I fell on my butt.

 

I quickened my breathing, “Y-Ya got more room in there? My… my lungs are on f-fire-”

 

He backed away slightly and called for someone on his earpiece, “Sergeant Kim I got a possible subject of C3-2...”

 

The rest he had muttered from an earshot and I continued my act, gagging every once in a while until I was picked up by two other men and half-dragged towards a nurse that came out.

 

“Name?” She didn’t bother looking up and typed things down on the holo-pad she held.

 

I stuttered for more effect, “Lee I-Inshik...”

 

While she questioned me for basic information the same person who scanned his men stood beside the nurse and gave me the most blank stare, his narrowed cat-like eyes inspected every feature and small detail on me. It’s like he was trying to memorize every little wrinkle on my hood and all the little scuffs on my hat and boots.

 

His eyes narrowed just the slightest bit.

 

“Move him to top priority.” He muttered to the nurse, she nodded and motioned for me to follow.

 

She had another patient move towards the back waiting seats and sat me down on the now vacant bench, for a while nothing happened, I made a mental note to wait till after 15 minutes to make my move. I subtly eyed the guard who stood ways beside me and purposely squirmed, he noticed quicker than I thought. Maybe that guy informed him that I needed to be babysit.

 

“What’s with your fidgeting there?” He sounded agitated through his mask.

 

I clenched my fingers around my pant legs, “Ya’ got a- bucket somewhere? I feel like dropping a bomb ya’ know.”

 

I could almost imagine his features turning in disgust as he ushered me off the bench with the butt of his rifle, I _almost_ giggled.

 

“15 minutes, make it quick!”

 

“Jesus- man to man, ya’ know this kinda stuff takes work.” I smirked and stumbled my way in the ivory heaven of sanitized stalls and waited till the door closed.

 

_15 minutes. Should be just enough._

 

A rectangular vent was placed above the third stall, I eyed it suspiciously wondering whether my shoulders could even shimmy through. I listened for any other noise outside the door and proceeded to stealthily climb up the toilet seat and atop the stall. I flicked my knife out and used it to loosen the already bent screws, popping the lid off I peeked in only to realize the vent was huge and spaced. Luckily I had enough room to anchor my arm and pull the lid back on, once there I crawled forward and made quick looks on the vents below.

 

I didn’t count as accurately, so I could only guess that I had at least nine minutes left. I peered down and spotted an empty lab with wide white desks and neatly pushed in chairs, seven seats in total with a glass holo-board and podium in front. The desks and walls were elegantly carved with some sort of design, Victorian probably. Two windows built at the back but it was most likely indestructible.

 

It strangely reminded me of my experience in the probation camps, flashes of nurses and men in hazmat suits handling all sorts of chemicals that I couldn’t decipher as I fell in and out of consciousness.

 

I shuddered as I blinked the thoughts away and quickly pushed the vent lid off, holding on to it and placing it beside me. I poked my head in and scanned the ceilings for any cameras, oddly none. Now I began to wonder what really goes on in here, it wasn’t big enough for a classroom or some type of conference room. One door sat on the upper right side of the room with its intricate carvings bordered by two more carved frames around it.

 

_Very risky._

 

It would hinder my escape but not curiosity, but I reminded myself of the promise I made to Kihyun before I left.

 

“Promise, I’ll always come back no matter what...” I mumbled.

 

I then adjusted my position and let my feet dangle off the opening and took a deep breath. I lifted my butt off the edge and landed on my toes, the brunt of the impact was absorbed by my boots.

 

My ears listened for the slightest movement in the room, I heard the faintest clicking outside the sliding door.

 

Or maybe it was my imagination.

 

My skin pricked with goosebumps as I pushed my ear on the cold metal, chains- no- shackles and heavy boots echoed.

 

Someone was coming- and they were closing in fast.


	4. Double-sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a deep purple, like it glowed in the daylight even with its dark color, the petals weren’t round like any other flower rather it had a tiny rounded tip on each one resembling a bottle-nose dolphin.
> 
> Before I could reach out to touch it a hand shook outstretched arm and pulled me up, “Director there’s been a breach in the operation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> chapter 5 is slowly being written, i have so much history homework- bless me-

I folded my hands behind me the way I was taught, the sergeant’s voice rang out as he stated the current status of my father’s plans. Something I had grown so used to hearing but knew nothing about, although I held a high position my father preferred not to fill me in on his business as it wasn’t necessary for me to hear about it in the beginning. Maybe he thought that I couldn’t understand the inner workings of the Dominion at my age, I highly doubted that and it irked me just thinking about it.

“Your Eminence, Project N.O-B is smoothly running in Augustine, results are as expected and subjects are estimated to function completely in five months’ time...”

Once he had finished his heels clicked and he saluted, turning around and marching away as he held his head high, he seemed to eyed me through his heavily tinted mask for a brief second then left the chamber. He sighed lowly and massaged his forehead, smoothing out the stress that formed there over years of leading the Dominion.

My father stood up from behind his desk and walked in front, “On your feet Director Chae.”

I snapped up and looked straight ahead, my hands formed in a roll of quarters as I slightly pushed my chest out, “Father.”

He glanced at me, “It’s Your Eminence to you Director Chae, we are on official grounds not a public marketplace.”  
My eye twitched in slight irritation at this, there was never a time where he could keep his guard down even for a minute. Not even in front of his son- in his own household- that was heavily guarded at all times, it frustrated me sometimes on how he could be so strict and prim about everything.

“I’ve word from Staff Sergeant Kim and Mrs. Kang that you have been caught fooling around again, is this true?”

I stiffly nodded, “Yes sir.”

“And this is also your- what- fifth time being sent to Mrs. Kang?”

Again I nodded, “Yes sir.”

He took a sharp breath in and was in front of me in a mere second when a stinging hit on my cheek shortly knocked me out of my uniform stance, his breathing was harder and shallower this time, eyes hard and cold as he glared at me in disappointment.

  
My father left again for another conference, this time not briefly informing me like he usually does. The only thing he had told me before his departure was the fact that I couldn’t go anywhere unless Sunggyu was there to accompany me- as if I could care at the moment- after Mrs. Kang and my father’s lectures I didn’t feel like doing much of my work in the university in the first place. It didn’t make my stay here any less boring though, I knew the place’s whole structure from its regal columns down to the secret passages discretely hidden throughout all the rooms, were I to try leaving the property I’d be seized by the hand-picked squadron of sentinels that was assigned to guard the manor.

Bummer.

I decided to busy myself in the wide garden behind my home, enclosed by a translucent and reinforced bulletproof glass that can only be shot through from the inside. Still it was guarded by at least seven sentinels in total, three inside and four outside, it was basically impossible to break in. The garden is the only area in the property that changed each day, the flowers’ colors and patterns seemed to shift colors and even the small creatures differed each day, a fascination I could never get tired of.

Today I noticed a particular color that I’ve never seen- of all the years I’ve lived and grew up here I’ve seen every color that showed every season but somehow I haven’t seen this one yet. Maybe it was planted just today by the gardener, but the soil and flowers around it was untouched. I walked over and bent down on one knee noting the details. It was a deep purple, like it glowed in the daylight even with its dark color, the petals weren’t round like any other flower rather it had a tiny rounded tip on each one resembling a bottle-nose dolphin.

Before I could reach out to touch it a hand shook outstretched arm and pulled me up, “Director there’s been a breach in the operation!”

  
I frowned and reviewed the footage once again, I lost count of how many exactly but all I saw was a moving blur in black. No visible features to identify with and the terrible angle of the camera hadn’t helped at all, how was I supposed to catch this person?

Two sentinels arrived, saluted and clicked their heels, I waved off the formalities and they relaxed hesitantly.  
“Director no physical traces of the perpetrator was found, the area was swept five times to make sure.”

I nodded as I looked through the other cameras, “And what about Staff Sergeant Kim and his company?”

The hesitation in the air wasn’t hard to pick up, “Sir-”

“Please? Drop the formalities if you will? I have a name alright, it’s Hyungwon.” I remarked irritated.

“I apologize, Sergeant Kim was last seen chasing after the perpetrator. We haven’t received word from him and his transceiver is off so we are not able to track his whereabouts. Also from the lack of any evidence found, the detectives say that Wonho might’ve been the one to enter the base.” He explained furthermore into the times and reports done before the incident and how little people were involved in the actual setting.

I sighed and paused the tape, “Alright, I know my father must have received word awhile ago. You two have a break and have two others accompany me later.”

“T-Thank you Dir- er- Hyungwon.” His tone sounded relieved yet confused at my course of actions.

After their habitual saluting I rewound the tape once again and went through it frame by frame. I noted all the tiny details in my head and on the third one I finally found something to work with. Although very inconspicuous and pretty much unnoticeable, I eyed a portion of what seemed like a symbol of some sort. Unfortunately zooming in didn’t do much since it was obscured under the shadow of the person’s sleeve. I could only see two points of connected triangles coming from the center and nothing more. A tattoo that I could identify this person with, but who knows who could’ve inked him in the first place? It could’ve been an illegal transaction.

I sighed at the incoming headache.

I went on the rest of the tapes for about six more hours, finding nothing else but that. Later on I was informed that I was to go to Augustine myself to see the crime scene, then I would finally be told what my father’s real plans are.


	5. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thesilentsiren;
> 
> thank you for loving my writing and plot ❤
> 
> also i'm rather busy on writing a yoonmin plot as well, I may post it since it's on wp and the chapters are long enough for my liking too :)

It looked as it did in the footage.

 

Not much was changed from the original setting, a slightly dented metal door and a few nicks on the walls around the area then a maze of halls behind me.

 

I viewed the layout of the hospital on the holopad, from the scene it was one hallway where the person could’ve escaped- had a chance of being trapped on both sides to prevent it- but somehow still managed to disappear. This was the constant news among the prefectures, Wonho, the infamous criminal that no one could catch. Each day a new face would appear next to his name, the Dominion couldn’t ID him even if they tried and the one time he left a set of fingerprints it wasn’t even found in the database let alone had a unique pattern.

 

It was practically burned off.

 

I went inside the room where he was apparently first sighted, everything in the room was whited out down to the corners. Seven sets of desks were neatly placed in the room, four in the front and three in the back, a holoboard and a podium sat at the front. The two back windows are enforced and bulletproof with five layers of glass, basically unbreakable. My eyes wandered up to the ceiling and to my surprise there was an opened vent that looked untouched, my eyes widened as I went back to my holopad and traced the air ducts in the map, it led to the lavatory near the front of the hospital.

 

_That’s where Sunggyu was stationed… but what about Sergeant Nam?_

 

Something didn’t seem right.

 

I was never informed about Nam’s whereabouts at all, did he not come? Was his presence not needed once Sunggyu was stationed here?

 

My mind was whirling and I quickly pushed the questions aside for the mean time.

 

“Director Chae,” My father’s voice was authoritative yet low, “Your presence is needed as soon as possible.”

 

 

I was taken to an underground facility that was right below the room I was in earlier, the bodyguards stood around us undisturbed as they marched and navigated through the labyrinthine halls. We stopped at what seemed like a dead end, it was a satin black wall, very different compared to the chromatic layout of the hall around us.

 

“May I ask… Where we are?”

 

My father glanced at me, “From here on out, none of this exists, this stays between us and the sentinels.”

 

Right after he said that, the sentinels simultaneously swung their rifles over their backs and a hush took over for a second until a low hiss resounded. They all took their head guards off which revealed their faces to us, to my shock the guard right beside me was Sergeant Nam, he took off a black patch from his uniform and I noticed the insignia and various ranking medals on his collar.

 

_He’s…. He’s one of the heads of the Dominion’s Council?! How can someone as young as him achieve such a rank?! What about Sunggyu?_

 

He gave me a piercing look, devoid of any emotions in his features. I looked away as he seemed to inspect my presence in here.

 

“Your Eminence sir,” He spoke, “Isn’t it much too _early_ for Director Chae to be down here?”

 

My father turned to him and raised a brow, “Are you questioning my order Councillor Nam?”

“No your Eminence sir, I was merely curious. I apologize.”

 

I looked around to see that the other six guards had different ranks as well, to my surprise three of them were members of the Dominion’s council. I recognized the other two as Commandant Jang Dongwoo and Head Instructor Lee Howon, both of which I had encountered separately, I would never have realized that those two laid-back officials were a part of my father’s personal Sentinel squadron.

“Are you surprised Director?” Dongwoo raised a brow at me.

 

I looked to him, “I’m more curious than surprised, is everyone here of high rank?”

 

He chuckled without humor, “You haven’t even seen the beginning of it.”

 

Silence fell over the formation as the front guards parted to make way for my father, he placed his hand on the satin black wall. A deep sound reverberated in the hall and clean cut indents sunk in the black wall- the Dominion insignia. A lock on the center raised and spun in a specific rhythm and intervals then it opened like sliding doors. The first thing I had to process was the incomplete chromatic skeletons, I distinguished the partial facial features of the live-like cyborgs. Their eyes were a washed out blue and white, devoid of natural life and emotions even if they looked just the slightest bit human in the face. Only their faces were complete and the rest of the body was an organized structure of tubes and plating, a plated torso, no arms or legs. The chamber was covered in neutral grays and blacks, lighted wherever necessary- it seemed like a minimalist’s kind of design.

 

“Director Chae.” My father called.

 

I could feel the bile rising up my throat from the sickening human-machines, “What is all this supposed to be?”

 

I mustered the courage to get near one of the models- he looked young but yet still older than me- the artificial eyes stared past mine, there were no traces of human life, emotion, or recognition. My palms sweated a little, my fingers twitched as my mind was bombarded by hundreds of things at the same time yet I kept my cool.

 

The Head Instructor, Howon, approached me, his face as blank as the cyborg’s that were held in place with iron-plated stilts, “The art of manipulation.”

 

His tone wasn’t one who felt accomplished nor defeated, he sounded forced almost, as if he held something back. Dongwoo patted his shoulder and led us over to my father, we stood before seven human sized vaults, all heavily bolted and locked with the latest equipment and technology. I looked past the vaults and saw that there was a darkened room not too far away sat a pitch black room past the transparent glass., the door used to enter it was also heavily locked with the same advanced components.

 

“Director Chae.”

 

I snapped straight as my father addressed me, he glanced at me shortly and nodded towards Councillor Nam. His fingers flew on the holopad beside the vaults, the sentinels around us tightened their formation -synchronized even- and held their rifles at bay. A low hiss broke the quietude and the seven vaults opened to reveal humans- which I’m skeptical about- eyes closed as if they were in a deep sleep.

 

“I present to you, Project New Order.”


	6. Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> it's 1230 midnight and im wondering when i should really sleep
> 
> i finally finished my 10 page essay and i feel like a champion so i guess not...

I pushed my back as far as I could on the unblemished walls.

My heart raced painfully in my rib cage, it was as if time slowed down around me, as the metal doors hissed and it slid open. I stared straight ahead, holding my breath as heavily armored men in blinding whites entered. Their steps were synchronized and heavy, 4 entered and a man with a different uniform stepped in, his uniform was also washed out with any sort of color and his stance held an authoritative aura to it. He looked different from the other sentinels.

The men unfolded into a line at the front, I swear my heart stopped for a brief second.

I stretched my leg and sharply turned into the open door, the walls around me shifted into a much darker and chromatic sheen as I propelled myself down the hall. My eyes widened as I spotted what seemed like another squadron with dark and light colored uniforms. The men suddenly yelled and alerted my presence as I shoved past them.

The adrenaline powered my legs and lungs as the halls blinked red and a robotic voice announced my presence.

“The Dominion Hall has been breached, all level 1 and 2 sentinels please assess the area.”

I cursed under my breath as I came to an intersection.

Calm down, Wonho, think. There’s always a way out.

I quickly scanned the chrome walls and my eyes landed on a vent, the sound of heavy boots echoed around me. I briefly closed my eyes to listen for the source of the sound, the sound was more scattered in the hall in front of me. I could risk running into a squadron of high-ranking sentinels or either get caught and executed in this hell hole, I decided on the former. I ran down the hall and found myself in another lab, but this time there were glass windows that overlooked the back of the building.

“Hold your hands behind your head and stand down!”

I turned to see a sentinel slowly approaching me, as if I was a feral animal. His rifle was set straight for me, but I could see his hesitant mannerisms as his hands slightly trembled. I raised my hands and placed them on the back of my head in compliance, the sentinel moved in surely, he was a rookie and it showed way too obviously.

Once close, I kicked up my foot and the steel toe hit the chin of his helmet, effectively cracking it and knocking him unconscious. I ran back the end of the hall and inhaled deeply, focusing on the window as I shielded my face and ran back towards it again. Glass shards shattered around me as I fell to a roll, the slight impact shocked my legs and back, but I kept on going.

I scanned for any possible way to get around the fences, no way, but up.

“Stand down.”

Something cold and metallic pressed on my nape, I slowly held my hands up, this time with precaution. I didn’t hear anyone running up behind me, he must be talented. The owner of the metal contraption dragged it towards my neck as he finally came into view, it was the same cold gaze that had inspected me towards my stunt in the hospital.

“I may not know who you are, but I’m not stupid enough to see that you’ve given up escaping.” He began, those narrowed eyes of his pierced right through me and for a moment I adjusted my footing.

“Wonho.” He stated.

I kept my face neutral as I participated in his stare-down.

“9 years looking through all the Dominion’s faces and I have not seen yours yet, tell me, what do you intend to do against the Dominion?” His question posed a genuine sense of curiosity.

Although intimidating, he wasn't a cold-blooded killer.

“I intend to expose the Dominion, to announce all its wrongs and crimes against its own people, to take down the royal family with it to repay for all the casualties and damages.”

He chuckled dryly at this and firmly pressed the gun on my neck, somehow I knew he wasn't going to shoot, the way he looked and spoke- he was curious and wanted an honest answer out of me.

"The Dominion has been keeping you alive as long as you're mother and father have, we are a huge part of the lives here, so what makes you think anyone would even remotely support your cause?"

I grinned, "Alive? Stop acting all loyal, you would know the real things going on behind the scenes, wouldn't you?!"

The flashes of blinding light and shadows of people looming over my hazed eyesight flitted through my vision, "People I knew died and suffered because of the Dominion and you know that."

The memories of Kihyun hobbling through the streets as we traveled appeared in my mind, I felt the need to yell and curse out every single person who took part in his pain, the shock he had to go through losing his home and then catching the bug that The Dominion purposely released into the overcrowded sectors.

I was seething in rage.

He said nothing as we continued our stare down and then swiftly dropped the gun, "Leave. Because the next time I see you again, I assure you, that you'll be six feet under."

I dashed away from him and quickly pulled myself up the metal fence, luckily it wasn't rigged to shock, not many places had the best security- let alone this district. Yet what bothered me the most was the catacomb of advanced machinery in there, who knew they would experiment on a nearby hospital. I hoped that they didn't do anything to the patients there and if they did, they had another thing coming for them.

It didn't take me long to get back to the city, I could see the abandoned high rise from the distance and Kihyun probably waited for me on the highest part, letting his legs dangle over the edge. I smiled a little and pulled my hat down, weaving my way into the dark alleys to get there as quickly as possible. Once I got to the base, I whistled a specific tune. A few seconds later, someone whistled back.

As I thought, Kihyun was at the top of the crumbling high rise, sitting comfortably on a steel beam that stuck out from the rest of the building. Why didn't he approach me? Did I do something to make him upset earlier.

"Did you eat already?"

Kihyun turned and nodded, facing back out as he stared at the orange clouds above. I sighed, finally feeling the aftereffects of the escape, my thighs and calves felt stiff and my shoulders demanded massages. I sat back and laid on he cool concrete, ways from Kihyun, and closed my eyes. The soft light hitting my eyelids was disturbed and a gentle tug came from my side.

I cracked an eye open, "Hm?"

"Did you get hurt earlier?"

I shook my head and gave him a thoughtful look, he looked a little sad somehow, it reminded me of a lost puppy and I couldn't help but smile again, "I'm sorry ok. Whatever I did I'm sorry."

Kihyun shook his head this time, "I just don't want you snooping around in the Dominion... What if you don't come back? What if you're hurt and I'm not there?" He sat down next to me and played with his boot laces, "What do I do then?"

I shrugged, "Well... Realistically, I'd tell you to go find help with one of our people. But if they touch a hair on you I'm gonna haunt them."

Kihyun genuinely chuckled at that and I lightly smacked his shoulder, "What? I'm not kidding! Don't you remember when that one idiot raised a hand at you for taking the last pork bun?"

He nodded and continued laughing to himself, but it ceased in a few minutes, "Wonho, did you find anything in the hospital?"

My legs ached at the mention of it and I stiffly shook my head, "If I did I'd probably get gramps to check it out first, he's good at that kind of thing."

Kihyun understood, "Really. Don't put yourself in danger for me, I wouldn't know what I would do once the Dominion catches you."

I frowned, "You say that like they will."

This time he fully shifted to look at me, "It's better safe than sorry, I'd rather think about you getting caught than dying for me for being stupid."

I really did want to say something against that, I did, but I kept my mouth closed. He's been convincing me to stop my plans ever since day one, but I wasn't having any of that- the Dominion wasn't even fit to receive Kihyun's mercy- if I ever go down, I'll drag them to hell with me.


	7. Unbeknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize i know its been so long
> 
> Im sorry you can yell at me but i feel like this is more of a filler

“Sergeant Nam. Take Director Chae home please, I still have much to deal with.”

I blinked at the mention of my name, Sergeant Nam patted my shoulder and gestured for me to begin walking. He walked briskly, as if rushing me to get out of the Dominion Hall, I knew instantly how Nam analyzed me from the beginning, he didn’t seem to like my presence in the laboratory and I know why. What person wouldn’t feel uncomfortable in that room? I’ve seen many things in my young life and short term as a Director, but nothing like this, my father obviously trusted his Sergeant than he could ever trust me.

To think that my father actually took part in top secret experiments that could cause an uproar in the Dominion, I shivered. But as much as I was emotionally unattached I am with him- I trusted him somehow- even with the times he would not tell me anything I somehow did- no matter the fact.

The Dominion is still waging a seemingly unending coup by rebels from within and overtaking the Northern Territory, I was confident that my father knew everything he was doing to further strengthen the Dominion and its prosperity. Nam ushered me to his personal patrol car and proceeded to drive me back to the manor.

Yet I still haven’t heard from Sunggyu- and that instilled fear in my gut the most. Nam sensed this.

“Don’t worry about Sergeant Kim. It takes way more than a street rat to kill him.” Nam stated, momentarily glancing at me.

What was I supposed to say to that? Was he implying that I thought Sunggyu was weak?

“I’m not worried. I’m just considering what could have happened to him. He never disappears without a word.”

Nam stops to park by one of the hedges in front of the manor, “Let’s go. Your Eminence ordered me to look after you till Sergeant Kim is back.”

I don’t need a babysitter, I wanted to say, but he didn’t give me the time as he turned off the vehicle and rounded his way to open my door. I nodded in thanks and stepped out, trailing slightly behind him as we made our way inside the manor.

The maids and butlers that were around bowed respectfully, I waved my hand to dismiss them and they left us alone. Nam unstrapped something on his wrists and pulled his gloves off, fashionably if I could say so, rolled his neck and cracked his fingers as he sighed in relief.

“I was still an apprentice the last time I was here, it still looks the same.” He scanned his surroundings, a glint of familiarity in his eyes.

I suddenly missed Sunggyu’s presence and it has only been a few hours. I turned away from his curious eyes and called for a maid.

“Make sure Sergeant Nam is comfortable. I’ll be resuming my activities.”

 

\--

 

After changing out of my uniform, I headed back to the garden and shut the double doors behind me, I looked around for any sign of human presence and found none. The flowers seemed to look gloomy today, it must be the overcast weather.

The clouds weren’t heavy with rain, but had that weird glaring-gray color that it hurt to look up for too long. I squinted just a little as I felt for the rose bushes and walked around to survey the day to day changes of the garden. A sharp prick scratched its way up my fingertips, I was too preoccupied within my blank thoughts to realize that blood was suddenly running down my palm, it looked a lot for some odd reason.

I frowned and moved to wipe it on my dark shirt, but a swift hand around my wrist stopped me. My line of vision snapped towards the owner’s face and found that it was none other than Nam Woohyun, his palms didn’t feel rough like I thought it would, it was soft, but not like the same hand that ruffled my hair and poked my forehead each day.

“I would think you’d be smart enough to properly care for yourself,” I narrowed my eyes and bore them into his face, although he didn’t seem to notice, “Come, I’ll wrap your fingers.”

I pulled my hand away, “I can take care of myself just fine, a few tiny cuts won’t kill me.”

“Director Ch-” He reached towards me again and I snapped.

“Nam Woohyun let go of me this instant!” His grip on my hand released faster than I could blink.

He stood back a few steps away and bowed his head apologetically, “I apologize for being rash Director, I was only trying to help.”

I looked away from his figure and realized that I had actually commanded someone, I never intended to yell or raise my voice, but his insistence annoyed me for a brief minute.

“I don’t need to be looked after, you don’t need to be here and if my father asks I told him to relieve you of your duties.”

He didn’t budge from where he stood, “I’m sorry, I’m under Your Eminence’s strict orders to stay until Sergeant Kim is found.”

Found? Was he lost? How?

I narrowed my eyes at him and proceeded to wipe my cuts, it stung and itched as it grazed on my cloth shirt, “So there’s intel on him, is there?”

His jaw clenched and it seemed that he realized his miswording, “Yes, but it’s not confirmed as of yet and I have no permission to discuss it.”

My ears felt hot and I was seething within seconds, I don’t throw tantrums or yell when I’m upset. With the way I was trained under Sunggyu, I learned to keep my temper at bay.

“Under who’s orders?”

Nam’s eyes settled blankly on mine, “Your Eminence, Director."

“It's a simple case, no? So why exactly do you need special permission, you're a member of the Dominion council.”

Nam showed emotion for once, his eyes became dark as he stepped closer to me, “There's rumors that Sergeant Kim might have sabotaged the operation.”

My lip twitched and I clenched my hands tightly, Nam noticed this with a slightly concerned look, “Director your hand.”

I felt the cuts reopen from the grip and it itched. “Tell me Sergeant- no- Councillor. Why is it that my father trusts you more than I?”


	8. Initial

I woke with a start.

My arms tensing immediately as I jolted upright, Kihyun sat cross legged beside me as he re-tied his boots. We had long moved from the stripped and dilapidated lookout and currently in another abandoned structure, this time a foreclosed mass producing factory.

“Morning, I bought some food, there’s still water left in our pack.”

I sighed and combed my fingers through my greasy hair, “Didn’t I tell ya not to go out alone? What if something happened and I wasn’t there?”

Kihyun chuckled, “If anything they’d be looking for you, not a crippled person. I don’t even have the potential to physically rebel against the Dominion.”

“Yes, but you have the potential to run around scavenging for food and making up excuses. Don’t make me say it again and you know how I am about this.”

He rolled his eyes at me and waved me off, Kihyun always complained about how I treated him like a child and I never really stopped, although it never left my mind. What I had seen all those years ago, from when I saw him hacking and coughing his lungs out as I came by District Vega to find any traces of the Dominion’s presence.

\--

He was a thin and pale little thing when I first met him, a round face and with wild dark hair, I was bigger than him and he looked at least 3 years younger than me at the time. He dragged his leg as he used a dirtied hand to cover his mouth, it was during the outbreak of the disease in the populated districts.

As I passed him and hid my face instinctively, I heard gravel shuffling and I turned to see him face down on the ground. The same dirtied hand stained even the darkest dirt, it was shiny and dark, blood.

I figured his lungs were deteriorating then, like every other person I passed in District Vega. I didn’t hear about anyone surviving the epidemic, so I watched as he laid motionless on the ground knowing that he’ll die like every child did as I passed mourning people.

No one seemed to look for him right after, every person I passed were either homeless aged bums or starving families who had all caught the disease. He seemed to be the only person who was intentionally left alone and I sympathized for a moment.

\--

I adjusted my hat, my small 16 year old self approaching the body on the ground. I turned carefully him over with my covered hands and was surprised to see him breathing shallowly and fast, his face was dirtied and the edges of his lips were stained and chapped with blood. He looked pretty much dead to me, I don’t know why I decided to approach a corpse then, I could’ve caught the disease too.

“Wh… W-Who...” He breathes out shakily.

I frowned and adjusted my hat on instinct, “Stranger.”

“Am I… d-dead y-yet?” He asks.

I shook my head, “No. But you don’t look alive either."

“Will y-you… talk… till I-I f-fall- asleep?” He gasps lowly, I simply nodded, granting him his last wish and did talk.

He had a good sense of humor, rather snappy for someone who had a few hours or so to live, we talked about what we have been doing lately and I obviously held back on a few confidential agendas. Our lives as of lately, what we ate 2 hours ago, the last time we had a full meal, last time we had an actual bath, all sorts of random things.

He introduced himself as Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun, “I don’t… remember having a last name. But the people… who took care… called me- Yoo Kihyun.” He said he didn’t have a last name and was given that because of his unusual lively presence, it meant Jade or happiness in Chinese.

I decided to of course not tell him my known name, but instead my real name. Can’t have myself getting caught too early in the game aye?

Only select people knew it, including my late mother and grandparents, I never knew of a father figure in my life- but I’m sure that person knew it too. He was gonna die anyways, so telling him my name didn't seem all too bad.

“Mine means ‘bestowed sign’. Gramps named me, told me that my birth was special, but I never really believed it anyway.”

“Why not?"

“I wasn’t meant to live.”

Now that was another story meant for another conversation. Yet Kihyun had insisted and I brushed it off, knowing that getting attached to a dying person wasn’t the best choice.

So I told him a white lie of some sort, that my parents gave me away and didn't have enough money and food to feed another mouth and instead left me at my grandparents’ doorstep. Cliché really, but it's a lie after all, a white lie.

He seemed to believe it and all he did was smile and laugh- if gasping and coughing was a laugh- I smiled unknowingly because it was odd to see him enjoying the last of his times when everyone else around him was moaning in pain and sadness, a refreshing sight really.

I sat cross legged by him that whole day, talking about whatever we could and watched as multiple deaths unfolded even a few feet away from us, but it didn't scare Kihyun and he more or less accepted it if anything.

My stomach growled while we watched the oranging sky blotched with purple as if bruising, he glanced at me and patted my leg.

“Hey. After I sleep, find the shack with my initials. It's north from this path and really hard to miss, I have some bills kept safe in there.”

At this I frowned, he only grinned at me and moved his eyes back to the sinking sun.

“Don't argue. Let me sleep, I'm… a little tired.” He mumbled.

I watched as he closed his eyes, his breathing becoming slower after a few minutes, my eyes were glued on his rising and falling chest somehow waiting for it to stop.

And for the first time in years I was scared. I feared to see the stopping of his breaths and the feeling of a cold and stiff corpse against me.

My hands shook as I carefully pulled his scrawny body up and pulled him on my back with little difficulty.

“Wake up soon.” I whispered.


End file.
